


Bedtime worship

by placeholder000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeholder000/pseuds/placeholder000
Summary: Sans really likes his Friday night drinking buddy, maybe more than he should.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the cool kids seem to be writing somnophilia and guilty masturbation fics so I figured I would throw one out there.

Sans shouldn't be in here. This was a stupid idea and yet he seemingly can't stop himself from going deeper into your room and closing the door. You were asleep none the wiser that he was in your room. Your room smelled like you a smell that he liked too much as of late.

He was supposed to be downstairs asleep on your couch, you were bar buddies. It started as two people drinking alone till you, maybe a little too tipsy, cracked a skeleton joke at him which just opened the door for him to launch into cheesy puns. You got up, sat next to him at the bar and thus an unofficial tradition was born. Every Friday night you were at the bar you would sit next to him and crack some jokes, talk about nothing important and drink. It was something he started to look forward to at the end of the week of his shit job on the surface. 

It was easy, you were easy to talk to and it helped pass the time 'till he had to head back home to an empty house. His brother, he had told you many times just how cool he was, was going to school out of the country, some fancy French place. The Skype calls were nice but it just wasn't the same. 

Lately, though, he was maybe getting a little too attached to you. Sometimes you would give him a hug at the end of the night right before you got into a taxi to head home, or maybe lean into him as you laughed at something he said. He liked it too much, the feel of your body up against his, your scent surrounding his senses till he felt like it wasn't just the cheap booze making him dizzy. 

Sometimes late at night, he found himself thinking about you, and how nice it would be to actually touch your skin. Your hot breath close as he groped your body greedily. Would you make sounds as he touched you all over? Would you let him taste you? Would you want to touch him? Fantasies of the things he wanted to do to you filled his mind and he couldn't stop masturbating at the lewd fantasies he conjured. In his scenarios you were perfect, you let him do anything he wanted. 

Tonight was a bad night. The week had been stressful and he found himself drinking way more than he had in a long time. Ever the good person you talked him out of just taking a cab back to his empty home and spending the night at your place. Said he shouldn't be alone at home just in case. You didn't seem to know that monsters weren't as affected by alcohol as humans were, he would sober up in an hour or so, but he didn't turn your offer down. 

So here he was in your room as you slept, stepping closer to you quietly. The only light from a cell phone you still had on, running some video you had fallen asleep to. Gentle mutterings of someone talking the only sounds in the night.

You're too goddamn nice and too goddamn trusting, he thinks angrily, you left yourself so vulnerable to someone you just drink with on Friday nights. You didn't even lock your door for fuck's sake. The someone who was now at the side of your bed, picking up the thin sheet you had covered yourself with, discarding it to the side. He has to bite down on the tongue that immediately manifested in his mouth to keep from moaning out loud. You were just in a thin shirt, the night too hot for more. you have so much skin exposed to him. He practically falls to his knees next to your bed his eyes devouring you.

You look softer than he imagined. It takes every fiber of self-control to stop himself from touching you. He's afraid to wake you up and he was too thrilled at this silent trespassing to break this moment. Instead, his hands go into his shorts to grip the cock he manifested. Someone is laughing in the video on your phone and you stir at the sound. Sans holds his breath but he can't stop his hand from moving, gripping himself harder almost wanting you to wake up. To see how much he has started to worship you. Would you care? Would you smile down at him, pull him close and let him have you or would you scream in disgust banishing him from your home and he would have to find a new bar? 

Instead of waking up you shift in your sleep, your arm going above your head pulling the shirt you are wearing further up and he can see your stomach now. He wants to grip it greedily as he takes you from behind, he wants to hear you coming apart with him as he bites down into your flesh, and thrust into you until he spills himself inside.

He strokes himself faster, precum slicking his cock enough to make filthy noises and help with the fantasy of being inside you. He lays his head down on your bed to look at your face. Gods above he wants to feel your lips on his teeth, he wants to feel your tongue on his bones and fuck he's cumming at the thought of it. He buries his face into your mattress to mute the guttural growl as he cums. 

He's disgusting, he invaded your room and jerked off next to you as you slept, he was the worst, he wants to cry but he has no right to.  
He feels a soft hand touch his skull gently, a deep dread fills him. He looks up into your sleepy-looking face a grin plastered on it.

"Had a good time bone bud?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you wanted a part 2 so here it is. I should be inking ;p

He wants to teleport away, hell he should teleport away. His blasphemy, his utter betrayal of your trust is damming. He should just go back home and sleep off this incident and pretend it never happened. He can find a new bar to go to, go back to drinking alone again. Life can be simpler, easier again. 

He doesn't though because you are sitting up and taking off the thin nightshirt and panties that you were sleeping in. Gods what are you doing?! Are you still drunk? No, this has to be some erotic dream he's having right now, he must have fallen asleep on your couch after all and this is some wet dream he is having. Fuck he hopes he hasn't cum all over your couch that would be really embarrassing.

But no, it's not a dream as you grab his hand and pull him close to you. With you sitting on the bed he is actually taller than you, a fleeting thought as you guide his hand to your slit and oh fuck you are so warm and wet, two of his fingers slipping in with ease. 

He holds his breath as you moan, his fingers are moving automatically, thrusting shallowly not quite daring to go deeper. You lean forward, looking up at him, the look of lust and adoration on your face makes him breathe out shuddering. 

“You got to have your fun bone bud, I wanna have fun too.” you plead up at him “Don't you know how much I wanted to do this with you? I thought I was reading the signs from you all wrong.” You murmurer and he sped up his fingers.

“you wanted to do this with me? do ya know how much you drive me crazy? there were so many nights i couldn't stop touchin' myself thinkin' about ya.” You let out a breathy moan, clenching around his fingers. “fuck sweetheart you have no idea how much i wanna mess you up right now” He growls the last part out

You pull away entirely from him, he almost thinks that he messed everything up. That he said the wrong thing and you do after all find him disgusting, but no, you are laying back on the bed, opening your legs and with your fingers spreading yourself open. His mouth watering at the sight of you presenting yourself to him. 

“Then mess me up, I can take it,” you smirk and that is all you get out as he practically falls on you, his tongue out and licking your lips before you let it inside. You wrap your arms around him and hold him close, it is even better than he fantasized. He can't get enough of the taste of your mouth, of your skin. You are so soft, softer than he imagined. Your flesh feels heavenly against his hard phalanges.

Your hands feel like they are touching him everywhere and your fingernails rake down his spine and he groans. 

“harder” he pleads you comply and the pain is exquisite. 

He's hard again and done with the teasing, he doesn't warn you as he pulls your legs on to his shoulders and quickly sheathes himself inside of you. You cry out from the sudden sensation of being filled. Sans doesn't move, he could lie to himself and say its because he wants you to get used to his girth but in truth, he can't stop looking at the place where you two are joined. There was something so fantastically lewd at the sight, your fluids leaking all over his bright ecto cock.

“Sans, please move please” you try to move your hips, but he has you under his control grasping your legs, He could get used to this. You under him begging for him. Flushed and needy. 

He dips a hand to your clit and with small mercy begins to move slowly as he reverently rubs your clit. Every time he thrusts himself inside you make the cutest noises, a gasp a moan, his name. It's all jumbled as you both get lost within another. 

He's leaning over you, your legs around him resting on his pelvis. His thrusts deep and frantic as you had taken over rubbing your clit. Both of you breathing frantically.

“Please right there, oh right there keep going I'm so close!” you pant out, you are meeting his thrusts, the night filled with wet slapping noises. Your phone was long forgotten and now dark. 

Sans has to hold himself back all he wants to do is cum, he doesn't care where but he wants to cum so bad but he wants you to cum first, he wants it to be good for you, he wants to be allowed to do this again, he wants you so many times and FUCK you are clamping down on him screaming his name as you cum throbbing around him. 

He pulls out and finishes himself off, cumming on your stomach, the sight of his cum marking you is something he never thought he would see, something he wants to see more of. 

Exhausted he collapses beside you, you are getting your breathing under control a small smile on your face. 

You roll over to face him. A shy almost uneasy look crosses your face.

“So, do you wanna make this a thing? Instead of drinking at the bar you can just... you know come over here? Maybe... I would like this to be more than a one-night thing Sans, I really like you.” You look so uneasy like he would reject you. Gods he was so lucky, it was so nice for once that something was easy for him.

“darlin' i'd love to. now that i got a taste of ya, i want ya thousand times more.” He nuzzles you and holds you close to him, a second later he is already lightly snoring, he barely feels the small kiss on his bony cheek you give him before drifting off yourself


End file.
